


Makin' up

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Adam/Chris, Angst, Cena/Orton, Centon, Gay Sex, Jericho/Edge, John/Randy - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, Wrestling, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was doing what was best for his family, by leaving the WWE, by leaving the one man who'd gladly give up anything for him. Adam/Chris, John/Randy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makin' up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them sadly.

The Raw and Smackdown superstars were bone tired. Tour after tour after tour, none of them got a break, until tonight as they piled into various bars and night clubs, restless.

"Come on John, let's go in here, this is the place Vince rented out" Randy dragged John into the bar, finding a seat in front. Vince, feeling bad for his superstars, rented the place out for the night to throw a party.

Everyone was having a good time, drinking, TRYING to dance, laughing, trying to get laid; most of the guy were anyways.

"Adam you can't go in there, he's there" Zack Ryder tried to pull Adam back by his arm. 

"Yeah you told us what happened between you two" Curt grabbed his other arm.

"So, he won't stop me from having a good time, I need to get laid, I mean after this meaningless storyline with Vickie" Adam gagged. "I need some real action. Raw has all the hot guys anyways."

"Not True!" They both exclaimed as Adam grinned.

"Well the single hotties, You guys are dating each other so yeah, you don't count." Adam laughed pulling his arms free.

"We have Matt" Curt pointed out.

"I hate Matt, and don't consider him attractive in the least." Adam muttered bitterly.

"Raw doesn't have much" Zack muttered.

"Raw has Jeff, John, Randy, Phil, Shawn and h" Adam muttered as they stepped in.

It seemed as if the whole room stood still as Adam walked in. All eyes either on Adam, or 'Him'. Adam walked over to the bar and took a seat, ignoring all the stares in his direction.

John walked over grabbing Zack and Curt dragging them outside as the music resumed and everyone continued dancing.

"I thought you guys were gonna keep him outta here" John muttered glaring at the two. 

"We tried he wouldn't listen" Zack insisted shrugging.

"Alright well try to keep him at the bar." John muttered walking back in the two Edge heads behind him.

"Hey Adam mind if we go dance?" Curt asked as Adam shrugged as if saying he didn't care.

Randy glanced over to see him starring in Adam's direction.

Randy cleared his throat wrapping an arm around John. "You know Chris, you should go talk to him if all you're gonna do is stare at him."

"No he wouldn't want to talk to me; I tried before, a month after I left. Hell if I was him, I wouldn't wanna talk to me either" Chris muttered staring into his drink. "Yeah well before you were with your wife, now you're single , so go talk to him, both you and Adam are my friends, and I hate seeing my friends hurting, so move it" Randy gave motions with his hands for Chris to go.

"No I-I can't, I don't know what to say" Chris murmured running a hand over his hair.

"Well i'll say this, you better hurry, as one this may be the only time you'll be in the same town as him unless a joint pay per view comes around, the next one is the Rumble, in which he'd be busy, two the sooner the better, three you better get your ass up before one of those new guy chumps get's to him first" John counted off thrusting his thumb in Santino and Evan's direction.

"But I-"

"Go!" Randy gave him a shove as Chris stumbled to wards Adam, who stood and walked into the bathroom.

"He 's avoiding you! I know Adam! Follow him" Randy hissed as Chris nodded walking towards the bathroom.

"Finally!" Randy literally attacked John's throat, with licks, kisses, and nibbles as John chuckled kissing Randy back.

\---------------

Adam pretended to wash his hands, eyes in the sink as Chris walked in.

"Adam-"

Adam spun around walking into the stall, intending to slam hit shut but Chris grabbed it, forcing his way in, locking it behind him.

"Please Adam, Don't avoid me" Chris murmured placing a hand on Adam's back.

"Leave me alone Chris, why'd you have to come back like this, what about your family?!" Adam growled refusing to look at Chris.

"My Wife, left me a year ago Adam, I came back for you" Chris murmured slipping his arms around Adam's waist. "Why, am I the conciliation prize?" Adam asked bitterly. "No Adam I-"

"No it's not your fault Chris, It's mine" Adam started as Chris looked at dumb folded. "Mine for always choosing men who aren't available. It's my fault I never should've slept with you 7 years ago! It was a mistake on my behalf, so Chris I'm sorry, I never should've had sex with you! I never should've accepted your help after the match, I never should've wanted you, I never should've fallen in love with you! I never should've trusted you with my heart!" Adam sobbed turning, pushing Chris aside.

Adam went to pull the door open only for Chris to spin him around, grab his head and pulling him into a tight lip lock. Adam began shoving at Chris's chest, at first, but soon wrapped his arms around Chris's shoulders, returning the kiss.

"Mm Adam I ... Adam I love you" Chris moaned kissing him again.

"Yeah I love you too, now shut up and kiss me" Adam growled wrapping his legs around Chris's waist.

"You got it sexy" Chris claimed Adam's mouth again, beginning to unbutton his silky white button down shirt.

Outside the bathroom, nobody was partying. They were either eavesdropping on Adam and Chris in the bathroom, or watching John and Randy go at it on the pool table.

A Half an hour later John and Randy had redressed, Randy sitting on John's lap as they sipped their drinks watching the rest of the roster dance. Their attention turned to the bathroom door, as it swung open, and Chris and Adam emerged.

Adam's arm around Chris's shoulders, Chris's arm around his waist helping him walk. John could tell immediately what they'd been doing when Chris winked at Randy who winked back, and Adam was grinning like an idiot, his white shirt hung open to expose his sweaty( well damp) chest.

Chris sat down pulling Adam on his lap as John grinned. "Feel better guys?"

Adam grinned back. "Well my ass is throbbing but it 's a good kind of pain".

Randy laughed. "You needed help walking?"

Adam glared. "Well Mr. loose asshole it's been awhile"

John and Chris burst out laughing as Randy narrowed his eyes.

"Hey It isn't my fault the Mac truck can't wait" Randy nudged John. "Tell the 'Mac Truck' the parking garage is close" Adam laughed.

"Why is Santino winking at you guys?" Adam asked lying back against Chris.

John and Randy shared a grin as if they knew something. "Oh who knows that dude has issues" they all laughed.


End file.
